battleformagiccityfandomcom-20200214-history
Reversal Token
Reversal Token, played by KirbyRider1337, is a BFMC contestant, and is one of the three people going as their own OC's, the other two being Milk and Sunglasses. He was voted into the season as the winner of the previous season, Tennis Ball, with the most votes, but changed his character. Summary He got 347 votes from 66 voters as Tennis Ball. He, along with the next two with the most votes, changed to Reversal Token. During the first Cirno's Vending Machine challenge, he got the somehow-possible Cola-flavored Ice Cream, placing him on the Reimu tribe, along with Mii U, Milk, Sunglasses, Tetris Block, Snowball, Picture, and Casey. In the beam challenge, no one went after him in Round one, but he defended. In Round Two, however, he fails an attack and gets hit by Clock. However, his tribe won. In the 2013 history challenge, he threw a banana in the confessionals. In the results, he got a perfect 10 out of 10, therefore winning a Win Token. In the wheel challenge, he spun the first two wheels, not getting ZONK'D on either of them, and refused to spin the third. In the button challenge, he went for the Red 3, not gaining any points. He, along with Milk, Snowball, and Mii U, were put up for elimination. In the Rock-Paper-Scissors 25 contest, he got the most likes and dislikes, at 14 each (Tying with Milk in likes). Although he would have been eliminated by Mii U's Immunity Token, he used his Win Token, cutting his dislikes down to 7, eliminating Snowball. His advantage meant that he'd skip the challenge. Although his tribe was up for elimination, his advantage saved him. In the token-creating challenge, he presented a miniature version of him. This token, which is an immigrant from BFTSS, his user's camp, would reverse the effects of all tokens used by everyone else up for elimination in the same tribe as the user. It got a 10 from Power-up, an 11 from Lollipop, and a 4 from the dice, giving him a 25/26 overall, which is the highest score of any token submitted, and the Reversal Token was added to BFMC, the first going to Reversal Token, along with a Win Token. See Tokens for the Reversal Token. In the Let 'Er R.I.P. quiz, he got a 9/10, which was enough to land him a Win Token. Although his tribe was up for elimination, his high score saved him. In the second Cirno's Vending Machine challenge, he chose C9, landing him a Cirno Token, fittingly enough. He was one of the three contestants to win immunity. In Episode 10: "A New Stage in the Game", he was placed on Team Cirno. Although he was on thin ice (GEDDIT? He's on Team Cirno!), due to being tagged by Flower, then Robot Flower, he eliminated Book and dodged elimination. In Episode 11: Elemental Orbs, he chose the Fairy Orb with Moonblast. He won against Flower, who went for a Rock-Ground Rock Slide, but lost to Suitcase's Poison Jab. In BFMC 12 - Epic Dodgeball, he hit Pencil, but was hit by Tetris Block, Ruby, Disc, Flower, and Kite, putting him up for elimination. In BFMC 13 - Thursday the 13th 2014, he originally got 6 likes and 7 dislikes, but everyone who was UFE at the time was safe, including RT himself, and he pointlessly used a WT. He then went for his initials (R and T). Since it's 36 divided by 45, or R divided by T, he got a 0.8. Although his team lost, his score wasn't low enough to put him UFE. In BFMC 14 - Would you rather..., he got a 10/20. His team was safe from elimination. In BFMC 15 - BFMT Quiz, he got a score of 18. His team was safe again. He was on hiatus during BFMC 16 - Rigged Roulette and BFMC 17 - Nutrition Quiz. Since Team Cirno won the former and he was XQZ'd during the latter, he was safe both times. In BFMC 18 - Mathematical Rainbow Boxes, he got a perfect ten, and got a Win Token. His team was safe from elimination. In BFMC 19 - Sweet Captures, he went to Chicago. Although he failed to catch Trophy or Fries, since four others also went there, he got five points. In BFMC 20 - Music Tournament, he went with Rock my Emotions by Kitsune^2 and defeated Dusty, Suitcase, and Snowball. He won Bracket A, winning himself a Migrate Token, but lost to Flower right after. In BFMC 21 - History Timeline, he suggested "Resurrected, Red, Reversed, Rad, Reimu-like Raiders", but it was called off due to the 60% Report Card incident. He got a 34 on the next challenge, as he put "Adventure Time" before the previous two events. In BFMC 22 - Bingo!, he took 35 turns to get a Bingo, second to Snowball for the least out of everyone on the Remu Tribe 2.1. Despite his team placing last, he won immunity. In BFMC 23 - Choose a Pokémon, he chose 420 (42 * 10), ending up with a 9/10 from Cherubi. His team was safe from elimination. In BFMC 24 - Return of the Doors, he went to the New Sour Lemons. He picked the Peacock door twice, then went for the Awake Door. He picked Box 4A. Although he didn't get much points, his team won anyway. In BFMC 25 did not exist in 2000, he only got one question wrong, ending up with a 19/20. His team was safe. In BFMC 26 - Will you press the button?, he was switched to the New Blueberries. In BFMC 27 - Majority Rules, due to the amount of pressure on him, he decided to quit, bringing Whistle back to the competition in the process. In BFMC 28, he did the rejoin challenge. In BFMC 29, he tied with Fly Swat for the second-most votes to rejoin, at 3, but didn't rejoin. In BFMC 38 - Hot Potato, he chose to rejoin. He did not recieve the bomb. In BFMC 39 - Hangman, he got 90 points. He was 25 points short of being at the top of the leaderboard. Trivia *RT is one of the few Object Show characters who were recommended by people who weren't creators of the camp, as he is in PowerPoint Party. Category:Contestants Category:Veterans Category:Reimu Tribe Category:OC's Category:Team Cirno Category:Arms and Legs Category:BFMC Contestants Category:Reimu Tribe 2.0 Category:Reimu Tribe 2.1 Category:New Sour Lemons Category:Eliminated Category:Quit